


W winie prawda

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Albus i Minerwa w wersji okołoświątecznej. Pusty zamek, śnieg za oknem, ogień w kominku i kieliszek wina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac

– Jeszcze wina, Minerwo? – spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.  
McGonagall po chwili namysłu skinęła głową. Rozpoczęła się przerwa świąteczna, większość uczniów wyjechała do domów, a zegary dawno wybiły północ – nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego nie mieliby przeciągnąć tego wieczoru.  
Dumbledore z dobrodusznym uśmiechem podał jej kieliszek. McGonagall upiła łyk, przeciągnęła się jak kotka i z pomrukiem zadowolenia odchyliła głowę, wtulając się w oparcie fotela. _Może i kocham nauczać, ale i w feriach da się dostrzec pewne plusy_ , myślała, wsłuchując się w trzaskający ogień.  
– Więc? Gdzie je schowałaś? – pozornie od niechcenia zagadnął Dumbledore.  
McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. Wydawało jej się, że miała mu tego nie mówić, ale teraz było jej tak lekko i tak… obojętnie…  
– W tamtej szafie – odparła. – Rzeczywiście wino rozwiązuje język – wymamrotała z pewnym zdziwieniem, przyglądając się Albusowi trzymającemu w objęciach wielkie pudło przewiązane czerwoną wstążką.  
– Rzeczywiście – potwierdził ten skwapliwie. _Zwłaszcza doprawione Veritaserum_ , dodał w myślach, pakując sobie do ust pierwszą fasolkę.


End file.
